A Realm Between Worlds
by TheTwistedBrony
Summary: Crashing into Equestria was one thing, Allying ourselves to the one Pony NO ONE Thought seeing again *Cough* Queen Chrysalis *Cough* is something rather... Different. Now we Jump From World to World to see Where the changelings actually come from. May The Chaos Ensue. Rated T For Swearing and Violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: *Sigh* I do not own My little Pony. I only own this story and my OC's **

**_Chapter: 1_**

It was quite relaxing finally leaving my younger brother and his friends to do whatever he does with them. Heck I really don't care, as long as I get some peace out of it. Now don't get me wrong, I'm not that much of an asshole that I don't care for him. I just find the prospect of being beside so many members of humanity for so long to be a bore.

"If you guys need anything just ring mom or dad upstairs, I'm out"

Even with my scarce friends I did have, all they wanted to do was drink, party or just go to whatever God forsaken Bar was open. Going back to my room I got strait to work on a vortex cannon I wanted to complete for my kids. Oh, for anyone reading this I worked as a teacher at a local elementary school. I got the kids involved in as much science as to amaze them with what they could accomplish once they set their hearts to it. It was work but heck, it was worth it. Yeah... the good old times. Anyhow to get to that, I was just in the point of assembling my work when I stared into what I say was a flash of darkness. I could not feel anything, confused as shit as I just stared at what I believed was, well, nothingness.

"Ok, ok… keep your shit together; you can think this thru… nope. WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON"

As much as I was enjoying this, hum, stressful dilemma, I could not help noticing a small gap forming closer and closer inside this space of darkness. Franticly trying to avoid whatever it was, I did notice that even though it was getting close, it seemed to be getting smaller. As If whatever was holding it open was being removed. Before I could even react I hit the corner of the "wall", despite my best efforts. It was strange as the result was that I did not even feel its contact, just a small knick that began in my left eye that then grew to more of a nagging pain. After what I considered an eternity to me. I felt as if I was being melted down, and I saw with disgust that I was. My skin was melting from my bones, revealing my blood vessels and nerves before they too disintegrated as every single organ that was attached to them also soon followed. The bones disappeared as soon as the skin left and it showed no signs of stopping as it spread to my entire body. I tried to scream but I had no mouth at this point, no eyes to tear from and no heart to even feel a beat. The mere feeling of simply ceasing to be in this matter would had made anybody faint, If only they could. I stayed awake by who knows what as I saw myself being erased from the very fabric of existence. As the pain was at its end, I saw that I could still think, see and even fucking feel, as if I was moving fast, really too fast. I then winced, if I could say wincing as my eyes were apparently disintegrated as I was blinded by a white light, before feeling a new pain creeping all over my body. Dust crept from the light as it engulf my soul so to speak, and I knew I was gaining my body back for now as I could feel every fucking part of it coming back, however not quite as I remembered. I tried to see with eyes once again, but found it difficult to do so, as if I never used them. However I did feel quite warm, like burning.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!"

I was on fire evidently or in fact surrounded by what I could only describe as a massive purple fireball. For some odd reason, I wasn't ON fire. Neither was I burned to a crisp by the violent flames surrounding me. All I saw was a rapidly approaching earth, hoping to God that what I thought was happening was not going to be. To be honest, I do think he has a sense of humor because I can guaranty you that I felt everything when I crashed, hell the 'fire sphere "I was in probably magnified the crater I formed tenfold. Amazingly, I was still in one piece and relatively unharmed. Until I noticed a red fireball crashing right on top of me.

"Oh for the love of G-"

With a great crash it landed right on me, crushing me beneath its weight. I still don't know how I managed to survive that one. However as I turned my head, which felt awfully sore for some reason, I was able to distinguished a form from the smoke that was soon dissipating as the fire burned out. It was a fucking pony. A freaking white and blue pony with a blue and white mane and tail to match it, the mane being short and sturdy and, wait scratch that, it has wings. I got up as fast as I could and found myself on all four hooves…wait.

"Wai-t, wa-it what happened to me! What happened to my arms! What the hell is wrong with me!

To be honest, that could have gone worst, ever saw a pony throw up before? It's not a graceful sight to behold, trust me you're not missing much. After that little "indecent" I went towards what I believed was a Pegasus. I saw the show before, I knew with what I was dealing with, well I thought I knew. Probably not because the first thing this pony said when he spoke surprised me.

" Holy fuck it hurts! Where the hell am I . "He turned around and saw me, with a gapping mouth might I add " what the hell a unicorn !" I quickly was disconcerted by this, and poke my forehead as much as I could with my hoof as I saw that I indeed had a flipping horn.

"Oh my lord I have a horn, well great if only mom could see me now I know she would be so proud right now"

" Wait who the hell you are?" the Pegasus spoke.

" First off, if you know what My Little Pony is, and I doubt you do since I never saw them swear once, I'm not "of here" I could be basically asking you the same question."

" Well I asked first and besides your voice seemed quite familiar… " He had a grin " beside we need that, right Walter "

Surprised could not even describe it " yes, very important Sir"

"Thank you Walter"

"You're welcome Sir"

I sat down as much as I could, I had my own flipping brother right in front of me " what the flipping heck are we doing here! What did you do!"

"What did I do! " he replied as He tried to get on his four feet " I did sweet nothing. What did you do!"

" Don't look at me , what-"

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOUR EYE!"

"Wait, what do you mean?"

I looked around and to my left I found a pool of water passing by, walking (or trotting as you would say it ) towards it was a complete chore as I felt like I was being forced to walk on my hands and feet. My reflection gave way to a black and purple Alicorn, being black for the most part with a two stripes of purple marking my coat on each side. My mane was long and bore a similar pattern, with a purple mane with two black stripes spacing equality in three parts. My tail was also made in this fashion but what struck me the most was not my sudden change of appearance. My left eye, it was dead black. My right eye was still fine, as a pony eye is, put there was no pupil in the other, just darkness. What struck me odd was that I could still see out of it, as if there was nothing wrong. My brother walked towards me and stared at his reflection as well, we both fell silent as we tried to understand what was going on. I broke the silence first.

" Were not in Kansas anymore I think"

" No shit eh? "

" So if this is really Equestria, I do believe we will need normal names for this place, I really do not what to think what they would do to us if they knew we were not actually ponies"

" Right you are my dear brethren, I think I should be called kickass because I'm about to whoop-"

I slammed my hoof as much as I could into his side, staring at him as he fell down laughing and rolling in pain as he tried to get a hold of himself. "You're an idiot " I smiled " I'm glad you're here "

" What would you do without me " he chuckle as he got back up " But in all seriousness I think Molten Iron would do, since that's what this thing on my ass looks like "

I lifted and eyebrow and behold he indeed had what I knew to be a cutie mark. His had a picture of an anvil with a red flaming sword on it. " Indeed, still don't you think a flower or decorating name might have suited you better " I grinned at that remark and at his sudden lack of expression.

" Oh shut up! Now what shall we name you my dearest brother "

"Shut up with that ,now let us check my ass now shall we ?"

I laughed as I gave that remark, but as I saw what my cutie mark was. I was quite happy at what it was. It was a drill being propelled by what I could only described as blue fire.

" Call me Flared Minded my dear"

" And that name has what to do with what's on your butt?"

"not much, but I like the name, and it's my name so I'm keeping it."

He shook his head as He looked around the surroundings

" You think we would have tried to guess where we were before starting with this name shit "

" that makes an interesting point actually "

I looked towards the horizon to see what I could see to pinpoint a little where we were in Equestria. We seemed to be on what appeared to be the ledge of a canyon, as It plummeted around 90 feet or so on each end. besides that, there wasn't much else to look at, there were a forest far off in the distance, and then what I could perceive as a mountain and maybe, a castle?

" Molten, I think Canterlot is over there "

He winced his eyes to try to perceive it better, but indeed it was Canterlot as It stood there, banners waiving and all that shit that castles have. except it seemed to be at what I could believed to be a few thousand miles from here. It was barely noticeable if it wasn't for the sharp difference between its red roof and the silver like mountain it stood on. I gulped thinking that the only place I knew in the show were maybe I could have got a sense of feeling for this place now stood so far away. My brother did the same as we looked at how low we had to go to even start our journey.

" the cliff is pretty steep, you think you can use those wings of yours?"

" Dude, I just got the things, It's not as simple as turning them on you know!"

" so sorry, anyhow I can't use magic either, If I even could. anyhow let's start walking, there's bound to be a lower point where we could try to hop off, or at least fall without breaking anything. "

He agreed and we started walking over, not knowing what our decision meant. anyhow we were getting used to the feeling of hooves by then, however unnatural it might be, and we were making good progress. Molten also gotten used to at least stretching his wings and then folding them back, a little as he was stretching for a big event. My horn however was giving me more trouble. I thought that the horn would respond to some mental commands, or even some hidden muscle in my brain, but to no avail it remain stubbornly shut. We continued walking, laughing at how we looked like complete freaks . It there was one thing we could always do, it was make a bad situation at least pleasant even if only for a little while. That did not last long however as we began to hear small whimpers from behind a rock. We stopped, gazed at each other as we tried to sneak as closely as we could towards the source of the sound. It had a black coat with a green tail, fangs and it had lucid green eyes. Our first creature we meet in this world had to be a changeling. We ran as fast as we could, leaving the crying monster behind. However I stopped, as so did Molten as he gazed back at it.

" It looked like a kid Flared, right?"

"yup"

"you're going back for it, right?"

"yup "

" you know that's A FUCKING BAD IDEA" He was practically screaming his head off

" oh come on it's just a child! "

" a CHANGELING CHILD! what the heck were you going to do, feed it!"

" that was the idea yeah"

The look in his eyes was priceless, even if I knew he wanted to kill me with such a murderous intent that I swear I felt the very canyon beneath my feet tremble.

" still, it just a kid Molten, you would not be able to leave it be, even if I wasn't there "

" I hate you so much "

He glared back at me, knowing full well what I was going to do next, and he was unable to himself not follow me towards the changeling infant, now gazing at us in fear as It stumble with whatever energy it had left to try to get away from us.

" don't worry, I won't hurt you" I said to the poor thing. It gazed back, looking terrified, shaking like leaves in front of a cold winter wind. " let me help you, please I mean no harm "

It gazed even harder at me, until it slowly began to rise up, as if its energy was coming back to him. I was confused and even more so when I was greeted by a head but to the chest, as if to hug me. I smile and merely petting it on its head, a small purr leaving his mouth . " ok this is too adorable Molten " He grinned, letting his hand pet the now peaceful creature as he now was beginning to sleep in my lap. " can we keep it "

"No" Said a voice that we knew too well

Our smiles dropped as we both turned our heads towards a certain smiling changeling. She was walking towards us slowly as she smiled once more. " But I guess you two could be useful…..".


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not Own My Little Pony. I only own my oc's**

* * *

"Indeed, I think you two would fit in nicely..." the queen of changelings replied as she gaze at her child, occasionally giving a glare at us as if to say _what do you think you have there on you?_ Not knowing really what the correct procedure would be to do in this situation, I just did what came natural: I put the child down, smiled then ran as hard as I could"

"Don't look back! Whatever you do don't look back molten!"

"NO SHIT?!"

To be honest, we did make some progress as we bolted as fast as these legs could take us. I actually believed we could outrun her, until the truth of the matter hit us like a wall. And when I mean wall I literally mean a big green one that appeared like those old road runner cartoons, one second nothing and then one second I'm having and intimate encounter with it. And to make matters worse it stuck to us like a fly that was stuck to a spider web, just waiting to be capture and devoured as every move it does only entangles it further in its trap. So that's how me and my brother first had our encounter with Queen Chrysalis. Too be honest she was pretty much spot on from the show, she had a black mane with a green shell at her waist. anyhow, she engulfed us of some sort of green force field, turning us towards her as she stared at us in amusement, as our faces looked like that of a bug squashed in front of a windshield.

"Why would you try to run? I just wanted to give you my thanks "she said with a creepy little grin. Her eyes were actually more interesting up close, as they gave way to a turmoil of movement, as if her eyes were spinning inside its sphere, like a galaxy inside a crystal ball.

" we-well your welcome I guess, But I don't know what we did that pleased y-"

" WELL IF YOU'RE SO HAPPY THEN WHAT ABOUT LETTING OUR ASSES TOUCH THE GROUND EH?!"

I stared in horror towards my brother as he held a defiant grin. If it was one thing he always did perfectly, it was that he would always speak his damn mind without giving a crap about what the outcome would be. Call it a blessing, call it a curse all I know is that we had a now surprised Queen starring at him. I really thought she was going to comply with him, until she slammed him as hard as she could into the ground. " Maybe this should show to hold a little more respect when talking to a queen" He got up, coughing a dust cloud as I let out a small giggle. " well at least she listened to you. Could you please let me down, and please excuse my brother, you could be the president and he would still not care about proper manners." I'm happy to say that she was a little bit gentler with me than with my sibling, and after we were both sitting down, as to indicate we would not try to run off, I was greeted by a familiar little one getting quite comfortable right beside me. I looked towards the mother, making sure that this was not getting her pissed of more than what my brother did. She smiled. I was quite surprised at her sudden change of face, seeing her in such a calm manner. The only image I ever saw of her was from the show when she was trying to pretty much enslave everyone. This new motherly figure I was seeing was at the same time comforting to see as it was unnerving. "so, since were still alive, what did we do to get you on your good side? " She simply remained there smiling, her eyes on her little one." You gave this one nourishment " I looked towards the warm bundle, wondering how I even _feed _her. " I don't think we did, I thought they had to bite us or suck our blood to feed no?"

" What the buck?! Of course not, love is an emotion that can traverse different mediums of transfer. Why in the world would we need to bite someone to get love?"

_Damn FanFics lied to me _" I don't know but the fangs sure seemed to be necessary for something."

She chuckled for a bit as she relaxed, retracing her fangs in, revealing a normal set of teeth, well normal for a changeling that is. " there just for scaring others away, works usually too"

I smiled a bit before my brother cut me off "Still, that does not explain how we still took care of your kid, care to explain what the fuck we did?

" you loved her"

We looked at each other before gazing at her " We. Loved .Her?"

" pretty much, all a changeling needs to survived is to feel or be loved. Once loved, we can just feed off the connection given by the other. It's painless and the 'lover' has no repercussions whatsoever. "

"so why the hell did you try to invade a country then?"

She winced at Molten's comment, as if hit with a baseball bat to the chest.

"I had no choice! Ponies are the worst species I have ever encountered when it comes to an outside species. I don't even know why you two fuckers even are able to love one of us! I once went to Celestia 10 or so years ago. We were starving and I needed a place to stay with my children. There not mindless like you think they might be, there inventors, teachers, doctors, singers and whatever else you ponies can do. I was offering my service as to migrate to the country, to be able to live along side them without causing them any harm. However all she saw was our forms, our holes, our bodies and she cast us out like if we were some sort of monsters. SHE'S THE FUCKING MONSTER!" she was practically bailing her eyes out " so of course with no other choice I had to do with what I had. I saw countless of my children die of hunger, each one of them falling like flies when right beside us we could be fed ! So of course when I had the chance I took over her precious little princess cadence. With the love the stallion she was engaged to had for her, I could take over Canterlot and finally be able to help my children." She stopped to catch her breath, tears still falling out of her eyes." Then _they _had to ruin everything. I know what I was doing was wrong, but sending us flying out of there like just some measly insect was a crime by itself! Half of my children died from the blast alone! Many more fell after due to most of their remaining life force being stolen away from them by that very wave of magic. " she stopped crying, but not because she was not but because she had no more tears to shed, her green eyes now turned red. " We are so few now, not even a hundred. At this rate we will soon fade from existence." She stopped looking at both of us. " but you were able and willing to love one of my children, she was able to feel what a full stomach is. Who are you that could find it in themselves to love one of us?"

We looked at each other before Molten took this as his cue. " Despite what we look like, were not ponies. And were not from here, as in anywhere in this dimension " chrysalis eyes grew wide at this statement. " were humans. " she looked at us for a minute, not one of us daring to say anything further, until she broke the silence. " even if you are a 'human' you still loved one of my kind, therefore I don't give a fuck about what you might be " we sighted, relieved by what she said, I was petting the little one beside me. " however I shall like to know about you, as I don't believed we have your species here"

"fair enough" I replied. "However I for one would like to know were in Equestria we are"

"You're in the Bad Lands, a cursed place were the days are scorching hot and the night's cold as ice." She pondered for a moment before raising her hoof to her chin. "For somepony who doesn't exist here, you do seem to possess knowledge on events that took place some time ago." She gazed at us, a little bit more profoundly. "And how would you know that I even tried invading Canterlot. Unless you're lying..."

I looked towards Molten, not sure what to say, or is she would even believed us if we did say the truth. "Do you know what a television is?"

"No I do not" she said sharply, wondering what the hell I was getting at. "But I do know one way of finding out" She walked towards me, a serious look on her face. I was trembling a little as I saw here horn lit up. Without a word she touched my horn with hers. My mind went instantly blank.

There was nothing, a dead silence roamed whatever place I was in. I felt a sharp tug at my shirt, to which I owe chrysalis. She motioned me to follow her quietly.

"Where are we?"

"In your consciousness, your thoughts, your mind call this place what you want"

I stopped dead in my tracks. "We are in my mind?!"

"Again, I don't care what you call it. The only important detail you should know is that this is 'you' were in. In this place there is no lie and whatever I wish to know I shall." She grinned at that final statement; I however was not so excited about this turn out. I was going to give her a piece of my mind, but she apparently beat me to it.

"And no I am not reading your mind, or else by now I would have known all your deepest secrets." She smiled a little

Before I could say anything else, I felt cold. And then I just fainted. When I woke up I was back on the ground, my brother right beside me and the sleeping child still at my side. Chrysalis removed her horn from mine, smiling at both at us.

"If possible, I would be very pleased to bring this television here. It brings a certain level of entertainment we don't have here. "

"You sure that would be such a good idea? You saw what it can also bring right?" I replied

"Oh, I never said for_ them_." she said coldly. "They would never get the humor of seeing a woman riding that large metal sph-"

"STOP RIGHT THERE FOR THE LOVE OF THIS INCOCENT MIND!"

"What innocent mind? Your hardly the picture of perfection my dear, even if your love is rather, succulent"

"I meant this little one" I said pointing at the sleeping child.

"Oh, right" she said with apologetically "Her name is Ninlaleth"

I smiled, looking towards the sleeping filly "how old is she?"

"She will be turning 4 soon. She was one of the last offspring's I was able to have. "She gazed towards the setting sun." It's not safe to be outside in this wilderness. Come with me, I shall offer you two some shelter. "

We nodded, without having anywhere else to go; this was probably the only option we had. And besides, I could not leave young Ninlaleth here alone, she was quite clingy, and I would hate to see her cry if ever we did decide against going with Chrysalis. Now the walk (or trot as I should start saying now) was surprisingly long, enough. I don't blame her though, as she could have just flown there if it wasn't for us. After what seemed to be at least one hour of trotting, we arrived at the bottom of the canyon, towards a small opening.

* * *

Once inside we were greeted by green flickering lights, coming from everywhere. The cave wasn't a dark damp cave like I thought it would be, it was surprisingly warm and cozy, to which they probably owe to the green lights floating around the cave. There were chambers all around us, about 30 if I could get a quick count. Before I could continue my investigation however, we were stop by an older looking changeling. He wasn't as big as chrysalis, his head stopping at about her chin. And in deep contrast with her, he was actually black and blue, his mane following her in some fashion, but with the different color schemes. He also had had no horn, but still kept a pair of wings, resembling that of a dragon fly.

"Mother, who are these two creatures you brought with yourself?" he said with a look of utter disgust at the idea of two ponies entering their home, if they could call it such.

"Calm yourself my darling" She replied with a firm yet motherly tone underling it. " these two here our are guest, and there not really ponies, but that's for later. " she smiled for some odd reason before flying into one of the chambers. He blinked for a moment, before turning his gaze towards me "you sure do look like ponies, except maybe that bucking eye of yours." I tried not making anything of it

"My name is Flared Minded, and this here is my brother, Molten Iron."

"The pleasure is all yours" he scarcely replied "my name is Valandil. Now pardon me I must go check on the young ones"

"Well aren't you a fucking pleasure for sore eyes"

"What did you bucking say?

"Oh nothing so important that the great Valandil should be bothered to know about." Molten replied with a grin

Before they could do anything to damage whatever relationship we were harvesting with the queen, I had to find a distraction and fast.

"Well this Changeling is not going to let himself be insulted by an inferior race"

"Did you not hear what mommy said, I'm not really a pony, and I truly believe you do not what to start something with me"

"Well maybe I do" Valandil said drawing himself closer to my brother, as His wings unfolded "me, you outside."

"Is that a challenge?" my brother said with a chuckle.

"No, it's a threat" he replied, his fang showing. If that wasn't enough we were drawing a crowd. From what I could see they were all younger, seeing that the tallest one here would be the one currently starring into a death match with my mother. He grinned for a moment, and as he was about to pounce, a voice that made the cave tremble boomed out.

"I** WILL NOT HAVE ANY FIGHTING UNDER MY DOMINION"**

Everyone just froze in place as all their gazes were turned towards the mother. Val just sighted and left without saying a word, resign to the fate that these two creatures would share his mother's household. After seeing him to his chambers, Chrysalis turned towards us. "Come with me you two, we have much to discuss."

Without so much as a choice me and my brother slowly trotted to her chambers. I felt the gaze of every changeling upon my shoulders; especially from the young filly we 'saved "upon entering her chambers I noticed it was really nothing special. She had one curtain that acted more like a door, and she only had a bundle of hay with a sheet she probably got from some abandon. In the center she had a rock, with a flat surface which probably what she had for a table. After sitting ourselves down we waited for her words.

"I brought you here for two reasons, first off is pretty easy to guess if you were paying attention."

"I thing food would probably be It." she nodded" but how can we feed and entire colony? Cant they love each other in order to feed themselves"

She bowed her head "unfortunately if they don't know love from someone, how do you expect them to love someone back? Even with all the love I give my children, they must be loved by someone else in order for them to grow strong and healthy. It's a little by what I think you call breast milk in your world." _how did she even know tha-, oh right the mind searching shit. _"I can give them what they need when their young, but when they start to grow they need real food, real love."

"I think we can manage that, if would be hard at first, you know loving an entire race isn't something I really tried to do in the past. But hey, it's like loving a school full of children, so I'm good, what about you Molten?"

Molten was however press by another matter "what's the second thing you want help with?"

She went quiet for a minute or so then turned towards him, locking his gaze into his. "I want you to help save my race, I want you to bring us with you" We flinched

"Wait, you want us to take you with us? Like where?"

"To where the humans are of course, to where you come from. In under 5 minutes you were willing to love a child that wasn't like you, that you did not even know!"

"Yeah, but not all humans are like us." I replied "most are idiots and frankly evil, they would probably hunt your kind down as some insane hunting trophy type deal"

She fell sadden at our response " well then what can we do? If we stay here, even with love to grow on, we will also just be hunted down until we are no more. "

I was saddened to hear this, but I could not let them reach our world, it was too dangerous. However I saw a gleam in the eyes of my brother. And that could only mean he was going to say something incredibly stupid to make everyone laugh… " I think I know a way for us to help you with that last one, ever heard of a Levistone?"

…or just think of something so incredibly clever that I want to smack him silly, which I did.


End file.
